Fight for Freedom
by Rosee11
Summary: This needs to learn her place or else Tobias could get caught in the middle of deep trouble that could cost Tris her life and scarring pain for their close friends. Tobias also has his hands full on a surprise for his partner in crime but is having a difficult time through all the fighting and planning. (Rated M for swearing, violence and a sexual theme)
1. Chapter 1 Stone Cold

_**Disclaimer: All rights of the Divergent series belongs to Veronica Roth. I do not own any of it so on and so forth.**_

**Time is set for during the beginning of Book two the Amity compound, but follows a different path completely From the main storyline**_**.**_

_ Darkness filled the room with enough light exposed to bounce off the cracked, grey stone that engulfed the room from ceiling to floor. Each tile was chilling enough to radiate a cold smoke within the cracks. Clanging echoed from wall to wall as a figure struggled to break loose from the chains restraining it to the cold stone wall. A voice slowly began to speak in monotone from deep within the cracks between each wall's connecting corners. "Watch, blood will pour, blood curdling screams will devour the silence and all you will do is stand there and watch the scene play through", the voice spoke with no remorse. _

_ A small beam of sunlight bounced onto the dull, grey stone tiled floor to reveal piercing, deep blue eyes on an unmoved man staring intently in front of him where an older man lay strapped upright to chains pulling at each limb tightly. The older man faintly whispered, "How...Why...?" _

_ Within a few mere seconds the sound of gears grinding against one another filled the room and grew louder with every passing second till their ears rang. The chains began to retract making them pull tighter to each arm and leg as the restrained man spoke up, "please, please, please", over and over again. The man watching remained unmoved keeping his eyes focused directly on the other man's face._

_ Flesh began the separate between the clavicle and acromion bones of the man's left arm. Through the horrific scene both parties seemed un-phased. Within a few more minutes a rip was created in the right arm of the chained man from the articular capsule bone in the shoulder down to his elbow allowing access to see muscular tissue stretch and blood drip to the floor just to sizzle away into thin air. The few tiles beneath the chaining seemed to radiate the heat of that compared to lava. As soon as another drip of blood reached for the floor screams broke through all noise as a leg was plastered on the opposite wall and two arms dangled from chains now against the ceiling at each corresponding corner. Through his screams the now almost completely limbness man spoke loud and clear, "Son." From the middle of the ceiling emerged an axe freshly sharpened at it's blade that swung directly perpendicular and chopped the man's head clear off from the rest of his body that was still intact as his final words spread with pure hatred through the enclosed room as clear as day, "Rot in He'll." The head rolled straight down the axe to the other man's feet and left his eyes glued to the other's._

Tobias sprang forth upright in bed clutching his chest. He was drenched in Stratford head to toe, shaking from fear of the scene his mind had just provided him with.

"Why did I just stand there and watch? Why did I just stand there and watch? Why did I feel no pain? Do I really hate my father that much?", he thought to himself.

He shook his head, threw his sheets off and walked into his bathroom. He turned the faucet on instructing for cold water to come rushing out as recouped his hands under the stream of water and splashed his face. "Get it together, today is an important day, Tobias", he spoke to himself through the mirror meeting his reflection.


	2. Ch 2 Trouble at Every Corner

As Tobias finished up his morning routine by pulling his shtray over and down his head he checked around the room quickly for something as he noticed the time. Tris, Uriah, Christina, Will, Susan, Robert, Marlene, Caleb and himself all agreed to meet up in the lunch room at 10:30 a.m. to discuss their plan of action and it was already 10:24 a.m. From the corner of his eye he saw a ray of sunlight hitting the top of his nightstand beside his messy bed, which was due to his overnight mind wandering. On top of the nightstand he saw a small shining object peeking from under a pile of files. As he picked the files up a gorgeous diamond studded chain with a 3-dimensional diamond encrusted heart pendant with five smaller diamond shaped pendants dangled against the studded chain on each side of the heart. He gently picked up the necklace and placed it into a long, narrow box. He pulled his black leather jacket on over his grey, skin tight plain shirt and slipped the box into his left jacket's pocket as he glanced over at the clock again.

10:31 a.m.

"Great, Christina is going to yell at me for being late", Tobias muttered to himself. Tobias left his room in no hurry knowing it didn't matter how late he was, he was going to be scolded anyway. He made his way down the hallway casually and calmly as he pondered.

...

Tobias walked through a set of double doors and was greeted by four mutual faces, two ecstatic faces and an angry Christina. There was still one person missing which meant Christina was going to be even angrier than he thought. He walked over to a round table surrounded by all his peers. He noticed a map was spread across the table and was hanging off the edges as he approached. He sat between Tris, who was on his right so she wouldn't see the box in his pocket, and Christina who was starting to speak. "We are going to start now. We will catch Uriah up when he decides he will be joining us", Christina said in an annoyed tone. Amity is shown to be just outside the gates enclosing the rest of Chicago and is surrounded by farmland on every corner. "If Erudite and the traitors decide to come from Erudite headquarters than we should be able to spot them coming from the East and if they come from Dauntless compound than we should see them coming from Southeast. We should mainly have our eyes watching those directions", Christina said loudly. Tobias could see Caleb writing something down as Christina continued to speak. "What are you writing down there", Tobias asked Caleb questionably. "Just jotting down the main points of the plan so nothing goes wrong on my end", Caleb retorted. "If you two children are done bickering now I would like to get back to the matter at hand", Christina said sarcastically.

"Did you hear sometime", Marlene asked. "No", Robert responded. " I think I heard something too", Susan spoke up. " You two are just being paranoid", Will said. "We don't know if the enemy has allied with Candor yet", Christina said as she slammed her hands down against the table to quiet the rest. "Stop touching my foot, Tris", Caleb scowled at her. "I'm not", she replied. "Who else would be nudging my left Foot than", Caleb growled. "Someone is trying to play footsie", Will snickered. Everyone looked down at the floor to see small waves of water flowing from right to left. As soon as the situation was noticed the double doors burst open and water came rushing out knocking everyone out of their chairs and sent Tris, Christina and Marlene out some opposite doors into the hallways. Everyone else managed to grab a hold of something stable . Will grabbed a metal spatula floating just off to his side and in one swift motion broke the glass of a window in front of him. "Everyone, this way", Will yelled over the roaring waters. "I can't. My hands are slipping ", Susan yells. Right as her hands slip free from their grasp Robert catches her by her wrist. "Robert, grab my hand. I can help pull you both closer to the window", Tobias yells behind. "From a human chain", Will tells everyone. Tobias winced at the mention of chain. Robert grabbed Tobias' arm, Tobias grabbed Caleb's arm and Caleb grabbed Will's arm. "Susan, climb over", shouted Will.

...

"Where's the other girls", yelled Susan as she freaked out. Without hesitation Tobias and Will dived through the window at lightning speed. The girls could be anywhere, even trapped under the water and that's what scared the guys the most. The water was no longer crashing against the walls but was still;however, the water was steadily rising. The water's pressure was pushing against each door making it almost impossible to open. "We need to find something to pry open the doors", said Will. "I'll look over by the tables while you look over here", Tobias responded. "Also look for something we can use as a doorstop to hold the doors open", Will said. Tobias searched the debris and found a metal tray. "It could be a good doorstop", he thought to himself. He rolled his sleeve up and reached down to grasp the tray. As he lifted his arm back up he noticed a trail of red water forming. "I found something to hold the doors open", Tobias yelled over to Will. "I found a crowbar. I don't know why one is in here but I'm not complaining", Will laughed Will grabbed the handle while Tobias worked at opening it. The water reached Will's hips and was beginning to pick up speed in rising. Soon enough the doors started to inch open and exposed a girl freezing. She was holding both her upper arms rubbing her hands up and down to provide herself with some type of warmth. "Marlene, what happened", exclaimed Will. "Wi...ill...ex.. ..ain..la..a...te..r.r", Marlene stuttered. Will walk slash swam Marlene over to the window and Robert managed to pull her up.

There were two hallways pass the doors. "I'll go left you go right", Tobias directed. "Got it and try to be quick. The water keeps rising and the longer we stay in the colder we will get", Will explained.


End file.
